Everything will be Okay
by snheetah
Summary: Gepetto is dead and Pinocchio is all alone. The Blue Fairy gives him a mini-quest to find a mother but when he does, he has to survive through the clashing kingdoms of his adoptive parents and Jafar's. Pinocchio has to also deal with going to school until he meets a girl named Alice. Other Disney characters will be mentioned and have a role in the story as well.
1. The Orphaned Boy

**I don't own any of the Disney movies that are going to be mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

A weeping noise was softly heard during the night. No one could hear him or see him. He should have been asleep by now but after when had happened to his father, all he could do was cry. He was just a child after all. He needed protection from someone. He grabbed his old father's cold, limp hand and squeezed it with all his strength. He shut his eyes as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks.

_He was the best father any real boy could ask for _he thought. He didn't know what had happened to good old Gepetto. He was fine in the morning until he took his final breath at nine thirty this evening.

A black and white kitten meowed as he rubbed himself against the young boy's leg. The female gold fish, Cleo, bowed her head at the loss of her beloved owner.

The boy broke away and looked at a little well-dressed cricket that was standing by him. "What should I do Jiminy?" he desperately asked the little cricket.

"Gee," the cricket, named Jiminy, said. He wanted to help the poor boy but he didn't have the power to bring his father back. "I-I- don't know," Jiminy answered, "I wish I did Pinoke."

The boy, named Pinocchio, closed his eyes as another tear ran down his face. He felt alone. He was too young to even try and survive on his own.

"Meow," the kitten mewled. Suddenly, those meows turned into little hisses.

"What's wrong Figaro?" Pinocchio asked as he looked down at the kitten.

"Pinoke look," Jiminy said as he pointed at the open window.

Pinocchio looked up and saw a luminous light. The light got brighter and brighter as it approached towards the open window. Once the bright light was in the room, the light took the form of an elegant woman's body. The woman's features suddenly appeared as the light dimmed. She had blond hair, wore a blue dress, had elegant wings behind her back, and a wand in her other hand. The woman slowly turned her head and looked at the bed where Gepetto lay. She sadly turned her eyes to Pinocchio.

Pinocchio immediately recognized her. She was the Blue Fairy who had bought him to life when he was a puppet and then turned him into a real boy. Pinocchio ran right to her and grabbed her hand. "Can you help me?" he begged, "and my father."

The Blue Fairy gave him a sympathetic look. "I am afraid I cannot do that Pinocchio," she said. "It was your father's natural time to leave the Earth and enter the heavens where he belongs."

"But he belongs with me," Pinocchio cried, "why would he leave me?"

"He didn't want to leave you dear," the Blue Fairy said in a soothing voice as she softly ran her soft hand through his black hair, "his body failed him." She felt awful having to explain Gepetto's death to such an innocent child.

Pinocchio looked at her through his tear stained eyes. He sniffled and asked, "what should I do?"

"I am going to give you a small quest," the Blue Fairy said, "you are to find the right mother for you. She does live around the village."

"How does she look like?" Jiminy asked as he hopped onto Pinocchio's shoulder and looked at the Blue Fairy. He tried his best not to blush at her beauty.

"Her hair is black as ebony, her skin is as white as snow, and her lips are as red as blood," the fairy explained the girl to them. Jiminy took the liberty in muttering the clues that the fairy had just told them.

"But where am I supposed to find her?" Pinocchio asked.

The Blue Fairy gave him a warm smile. "She is always doing some errands down at the market place," she replied. "You are more than likely to find her there." Pinocchio nodded at her. He looked back at the peaceful Gepetto. He ran a small hand through his eyes as he wiped some other tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. "Don't worry Pinocchio," the fairy assured him. "Even when horrible things happen to such a good boy, things will eventually get better. I am sure that everything is going to turn out well for you," she added with another warm smile.

She elegantly walked over to Gepetto's bedside. "I have never met such a man with a big and white heart as his," she whispered just by looking at him. She softly laid the palm of her hand on Gepetto's shoulder. When she did that, Gepetto and the fairy began to gradually fade away. "Good bye Pinocchio," the fairy said, "and remember, good things will come." With those last words, the Fairy and Gepetto disappeared.

Pinocchio looked at the empty bed and then at the cricket perched on his shoulder. "Jiminy," he began, "is really what she said true?"

"Of course," Jiminy told him, "she is the Blue Fairy." He jumped from Pinocchio's shoulder and landed on the bed. "Come on Pinoke. We need to get some sleep since we have a long day tomorrow."

Pinocchio nodded. He climbed onto his father's bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Figaro the kitten leaped on the bed and snuggled right beside his only owner.


	2. New Mom

**I don't own any of the Disney movies**

* * *

The Blue Fairy returned back to the North Star with Gepetto's peaceful body. Once his body made contact with the golden atmosphere, his eyes fluttered open. He ran a hand through his thin silver air and looked around, only to notice that he was in a different place. "What?" he asked as he looked around at the bright buildings and people that walked about.

"Good morning," one gentleman greeted him as he tipped his hat.

Gepetto blinked. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My dear Gepetto," the Blue Fairy spoke as Gepetto turned around and looked at her.

"The Blue Fairy?" he said in disbelief. The corners of his lips titled into a smile when he noticed who she really was. She was the fairy that had turned his Pinocchio into a real puppet and then into a real boy. "Oh my dear," he said in relief, "can you please tell me where I am?"

The Blue Fairy gave him a sad smile. "You have been transported to the North Star. It is the home to us fairies and heaven to good men and women," she explained.

"Heaven?" Gepetto echoed the word as if it was foreign to him. "How did I get here?" he asked her.

"I am sorry Gepetto," she apologized as if the cause of his death was her fault, "but you have passed away."

"Passed away?" he repeated, "as in dead?"

The Blue Fairy sadly nodded her head and said, "I am sorry."

"B-but I can't be dead," the old man shook his head, causing his glasses to almost slip from the tip of his nose, "what about my son?"

The Blue Fairy knew that he was going to ask such a question. "Come with me dear Gepetto," she said as she held out her delicate hand towards him. Gepetto looked at her pale hand and then at her face. She was his and Pinocchio's fairy after all so he believed her. He softly grabbed her hand and felt his feet lifting from the ground. He felt like he was flying at an accelerated speed. The white hair whipped against his face but he squeezed the Blue Fairy's hand as tightly as he could. He suddenly felt his boots hitting a wooden floor. He looked at himself to make sure that he was in one piece and then at his new surroundings.

The place looked like an office filled with different kinds of fairies. There was a small blond fairy wearing a green dress that spilled around the hips and the ends were cut off into triangles. She was flying about the office and letting out a trail of golden fairy dust behind her wings. There were three other fairies dressed in blue, green, and red dresses and many others.

"Where are we?" Gepetto asked.

"This is where all the fairies stay until they are summoned to help someone in need. Each mortal has their own fairy to help them out," the blond fairy explained to Gepetto. She suddenly looked up when she saw a door open from the top of the stairs. From the doorway stood an elderly looking fairy that was wearing a blue hooded outfit.

The older fairy looked up and smiled when she saw her. "Ahh my dear!" she said as she walked over and welcomed her.

"Hello Fairy Godmother," the Blue Fairy greeted her, "how have you been?"

The Fairy Godmother sighed, "busy as always, but I do enjoy helping my little Cinderella make her dreams come true. What brings you here dear?"

"This man," the Blue Fairy said as she looked at Gepetto and softly gripped his arm with her arm, "wants to know how his son, Pinocchio, is doing so far."

The Fairy Godmother looked at Gepetto and sadness washed over her face. "Oh dear," she sympathetically said as she put her hand on her cheek. She knew what had happened to Gepetto, after all he wouldn't be here, but she was willing to grant his wish. "Come with me dear sir," she said to him.

Gepetto looked at the Blue Fairy who only gave him and smile followed by a nod to assure him that everything was going to be okay. Gepetto looked back at the older fairy and followed her upstairs and into her office. He looked around the office once he entered the room. The shelves were filled with various fairy tale books, potions, different colors of fairy dust, and wands. On the table there was a small cauldron that was shooting out sparkles of fairy dust.

"Come with me," she said as she guided Gepetto towards the bowl. The Fairy Godmother reached over a shelf and pulled out a red vile. She poured the liquid into the bowl and it started to bubble. She took out her wand and waved it over the bowl which caused the liquid to simmer down. Then, she tapped her wand, releasing some fairy dust into the bowl, which caused the liquid to turn into a moving picture. "Take a look my dear," the Fairy Godmother said as Gepetto walked over to the bowl and looked inside.

* * *

Pinocchio walked through a market place with Figaro in one arm and Cleo's fishbowl in the other and with Jiminy Cricket perched on his shoulder. Pinocchio was confused on where to go, what to do, and who to look for. He had left early in the morning without eating any breakfast just to meet up with the girl that the Blue Fairy had told him from last night.

"STOP THIEF!" a loud voice boomed throughout the market place, causing Pinocchio to gasp. Pinocchio watched as a boy, who was older than him, ran by him with a loaf of bread in one hand and a small monkey wrapped around his neck. Pinocchio jumped out of the way as a group of men, dressed in a turban with cream colored pants, black shoes, and blacks shirt and sharp swords in their hands ran past him to follow the boy thief.

"What is going on?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well," Jiminy began, "that boy stole food without paying for it. That's something a good boy should not do."

"Wow," Pinocchio said, "but what if he was hungry and didn't have any money?" he asked. He put his hands on his stomach when it started to growl, meaning that he was hungry for some food.

"Well, maybe he should have asked his parents."

"What if he doesn't have any parents?" Pinocchio continued to ask.

Jiminy didn't know the correct answer to that. "Well then that's quite a different situation. You gotta do, what you gotta do." The cricket wanted to change the subject and not focus on the tragedy that had happened last night. "Okay, so the Blue Fairy said that the person we're looking for is a girl with hair black as ebony, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow."

Pinocchio looked at the number of people swarming in the market place. "Gee," he said, "she could be anywhere."

"It wouldn't hurt to look," Jiminy said as Pinocchio took his advice and walked into the market place to look for the specific girl. Jiminy made sure that he looked at each and every maiden that was walking by. He blushed when he saw a girl with big brown almond eyes, tan skin, a brown dress, and a light tan shawl wrapped around her head. She was awfully beautiful but that was not the girl that they were searching for.

After having searched the whole market place, Pinocchio sat down on a small step, put Figaro and Cleo to the ground, and rested his hands on his cheeks. "Maybe she doesn't come here anymore," he thought out loud.

"We might not have been looking hard enough," Jiminy said.

Pinocchio sadly sighed. He wasn't going to see his father again, nor was he going to meet that girl. He had been a good boy ever since the Blue Fairy had turned him into a real one. What had he done to deserve such a punishment? With all of these emotions bottled up inside him, he hid his eyes behind his hands and cried. Figaro looked up and softly rubbed his head against Pinocchio's leg. Cleo looked at him with sympathy, and Jiminy patted Pinocchio's shoulders to calm him down, but the boy continued to cry and cry.

"What wrong little boy?" a sweet female voice asked.

Pinocchio looked up from his hands, only to see a girl standing over him. She had black curly hair tied with a red bow, a blue shirt with puffy sleeves on her shoulders, a long yellow dress, and cream colored shoes with white bows attached on them. Jiminy gasped when he remembered the details that the Blue Fairy had told them. This girl had black hair, red lips, and fair white skin. This _had _to be the girl that they were looking for!

"Are you okay?" the girl asked Pinocchio as she softly put her hand on his shoulder.

Jiminy jumped from Pinocchio's shoulder and landed on his knee. "My dear," he said as the girl bought herself close enough to seen him. Heat rose up his face when he saw such beauty, "his father died last night."

The girl gasped as her brown eyes shined through the sunlight. "Oh you poor thing," she said to Pinocchio. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked Jiminy.

"This might sound a little silly but the Blue Fairy visited us last night and gave us a mini quest to find a girl with black hair, red lips, and fair skin."

"Did she give you name?" the girl asked.

"No, but speaking of names, what's yours?" the cricket asked her.

"Snow White," the girl introduced herself with a bright smile.

_Skin white as snow _Jiminy thought of the Blue Fairy's words. "Then you are the girl that we are looking for!"

"I am?" Snow White asked.

"She is?" Pinocchio asked in unison.

"Meow?" Figaro mewled.

"Uh-huh," Jiminy nodded as he jumped off Pinocchio's knee and landed on the ground, "hair black as ebony, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow, and your name is Snow White. Pinoke," he excitedly said, "we have found your new mom!"

This was a new experience for Snow White for she had never been a mother before. Nevertheless, she was more than willing to help this orphaned boy and adopt him as her own. She looked at the boy who stood up on his feet and walked over to her. "Will you be my new mother?" he asked her.

Snow White gave him a warm smile. "Yes I will," she said as she gathered Pinocchio in her arms and pulled him into a hug. Pinocchio wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer to him. Snow White looked at Pinocchio and said, "how about we go back to the cottage and get you cleaned and fed."

"Yes please," Pinocchio said, "can Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy come with me?"

Snow White looked at the kitten, goldfish, and cricket. She smiled and said, "of course they can." Pinocchio removed himself from her arms and picked up Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy that jumped on his shoulder. He walked by Snow White's side as she took him to her cottage.

* * *

Gepetto removed his face from the cauldron and looked at the Fairy Godmother that remained by his side. "He has found a mother?" he asked her.

"It was all the Blue Fairy's work," she answered, "she felt awful after having to take you away from your precious child."

"It's all my fault," Gepetto said, "I should have never left Pinocchio."

"Come now," the fairy gently said, "Fate decided that it was time for you to leave the Earth and enter a world of peaceful sleep. However, Pinocchio has not forgotten you and neither will he be alone. He will have a mother who will love and care for him and sacrifice everything for him."

The only thing that mattered to Gepetto was his son's happiness. "Will he be happy with her?" he asked.

"I am sure that he will," the Fairy Godmother answered him. She placed a plump hand on his shoulder and said, "you have nothing to worry about. We fairies want the best for our believers. We help their dreams come true with a little bibiddi-bobiddi-boo." She waved her wand around them and they disappeared from the office.


	3. Wild Woman

**I don't own and Disney movies**

* * *

Pinocchio squeezed Snow White's delicate hand. He had finally found the person that would care for him and he didn't want to let her go. "Where are we going?" Pinocchio asked her.

"We are going to a small cottage," Snow White gently answered. "These seven nice men had allowed me to stay with them."

"Oh," Pinocchio said in a disappointed tone. He had hoped that it was just going to be him and Snow White. "Are they nice?" he couldn't help but ask.

"They are," Snow White smiled, "and I am sure that they will like you too."

Pinocchio gave her a bright smile. He couldn't wait to be this girl's child, never leave her side, and receive that motherly love. The two of them, followed by Cleo, Figaro, and Jiminy Cricket, passed by a three story apartment as they went down the road to go to the cottage.

On the third floor of the apartment lived a young and single woman. She was sitting at a chair, near her vanity mirror as she brushed her long and lush orange hair. She had gotten out of bed later than usual but she needed to have her rest. Try telling that to her boss.

She hummed a sweet tune as she laid her brush on the table and began to apply layers of lipstick on her plump lips. "You had plenty of money in 1922," she sang, "you let all the women make a, fool of you." She set her lipstick on the table and closed one of her eyes. Then she applied a lavender color on her lid. "Why don't you do right?" she continued to sing, "like some other men do?"

She wished that she was a singer rather than a waitress at the Red Lobster Inn. That joint sent shivers down her spine whenever she went there. Not only did the inn have a dark and gloomy setting, but the people that went there were just odd, including the owner himself.

She got up from her vanity mirror and took off her pink night robe. She slipped into her waitress outfit, which consisted of black puffy sleeves, a white shirt, and a puffy black dress that hugged her legs and went above the knees. Having her dress that short made her feel exposed. Whenever she stepped into that inn, all the men thought that she looked sexy. They would grab her, pinch her, and wolf-whistle at her. She scoffed at this thought, but she couldn't physically change her body. She just wanted to be treated like a human, not a doll. When she had enough money, she would get out of this apartment and find a new job.

She shut the door behind her and proceeded downstairs. When she opened the door of the building, the warm morning air warmed her skin. She wanted to stay home, find a lovely sunny spot in her apartment room and sit there. However, what was she supposed to do about her idiotic boss? She proceeded walking down the street. As she walked, she noticed men halting in their tracks and just staring at her body. She had the urge to turn around and snap at them but she knew well enough that it would make matters worse.

The young woman suddenly stopped walking when she came upon a small building. She raised her head and looked at the familiar sign with a red lobster and the words "Red Lobster Inn" written on the sign. She sighed as she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"You're late again Jessica," a familiar voice made its way to her ears.

The young woman, Jessica, froze when she saw a round man with white hair, brown gloves, black boots, and a red coat marching towards her. He called himself the Coachman.

"I apologize," Jessica answered, hating the words that come out of her mouth. If she had the courage, she wouldn't apologize to such a boss. However, she was glad to see that the inn was empty or every man would have stopped talking and turned to listen at her fighting with her boss. "I woke up late," she explained.

"Then perhaps an alarm clock," the Coachman sarcastically suggested, "you just cost yourself your week's salary. Now get to work," he ordered as he walked away from her.

Jessica wanted to scream. Since when did he make consequences for her. She walked behind the bar and pulled out a dirty garment from the drawers. She soaked the cloth in warm water and began to wipe the tables "to make them clean for the customers" as the Coachman had put it. He believed that his inn should be spic and span but tell that to the customers that spat and vomited on the floor and that she had to clean up after them. It was a wonder to her that they didn't have any rats scurrying around.

Jessica looked up and saw two males walking into the inn. _Showtime _she thought. She put on her false smile and walked over to their table. "Good morning," she said to them, "is there anything I can get you boys?"

When the customers looked up, Jessica almost gasped. These customers were not men but mammals. One of them was a cat, the other was a fox, and the last one was a whit rabbit with a worried look on his face. Once the cat looked up, he almost slipped out of his chair, the fox's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and the white rabbit had a look of helplessness in his eyes. Jessica rolled her eyes at the cat's and fox's reaction but she couldn't help but feel bad at the white rabbit. What was he so worried about?

"Y-Y-Yes," the fox stuttered, "three beers my dear."

Jessica nodded and walked away. She took three large mugs and filled them with beer that foamed over the rim of them mug. She set the three mugs in front of the fox, cat, and rabbit and quickly walked away before they could say anything else to her.

* * *

As time wore on, the inn was filled with men in the mid afternoon. They laughed, gambled, and got as drunk as they could. The fox, cat, and rabbit hadn't moved from their seats since the morning. Jessica could feel the fox's eyes on her every time she passed by their table. How she would she would have loved to take that mug of beer and pour it on his head. She set two large mugs of beer on her tray and walked over to a table.

Two men looked up at her. They were both the town's hunters but that wasn't the only thing they had in common. They were the most narcissistic men that Jessica had ever met. She found the hunter with the black hair, red shirt, brown boots, and black pants attractive but he was too full of himself.

"Thank you miss," the hunter with the yellow shirt thanked her with a sultry smile. "Aren't you good at pouring drinks."

"That might not be the only thing she's good at Clayton," the other hunter said. He turned his blue eyes on Jessica and examined her anatomy. "Tell me sweet cheeks," he said, "would you like me to hunt for a coat made of rabbit for you? Specifically that one?" he asked as he pointed to the table where the fox, cat, and the white rabbit were sitting.

Clayton wheezily laughed as he pushed his companion with his hand. "Stop it Gaston," he said to them second hunter.

Jessica mentally rolled her eyes and walked away from them. When she turned, she felt a sharp pain landing on her backside. She gasped when the slap echoed throughout the inn. She suddenly noticed that the noise subsided and every single eye was on her. Had they heard the sound of the slap or was her gasp very loud? Her blood boiled. Men had been rude to her but they had never touched her in such a way. "You brute!" she yelled as she whipped around and flew at Gaston. She knocked over the mugs of beer and they fell onto Clayton's lap.

"Hey!" Clayton yelled as he leaped out of his chair and looked at his beer soaked pants.

Jessica wrapped her hands around Gaston's throat. She felt his strong hands gripping on her arms to pry her hands off but she wouldn't let go.

The inn suddenly roared with cheering men as they witnessed the fight between Gaston and Jessica. "Yeah, you go Gaston!" one man yelled.

Gaston finally managed to pull Jessica's hands away from him. He pushed her away and took a step back as he massaged his assaulted throat.

"What's going on here?" the Coachman yelled as he stomped into the room.

"You missed it!" the fox yelled.

"What did I miss John?" the Coachman asked the fox.

"Your waitress just attacked a customer," John pointed at the spot where Gaston, Clayton, and Jessica stood. Clayton stood next to Gaston, who kept rubbing his neck, and Jessica taking deep breaths but her muscles were tensed to attack again.

The Coachman scrunched his eyes and marched over to Jessica. "You!" he pointed at her. Jessica jumped in her place and turned around to look at the Coachman, "are fired!"

The booming in his voice frightened her. "No," she gasped, "you can't fire me." Even though she despised this job, she needed the money to pay her rent.

The Coachman put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah?" his voice challenged her. "I just did, now GET OUT!" he yelled as he pointed at the exit.

Jessica looked down at the floor. She wouldn't have acted so rebellious if Gaston hadn't touched her. She should have been thankful for getting fired but she wasn't. She stared at the shocked customers who were continuing to gawk at her. Jessica took a deep breath and with her head held high, she gracefully walked out of the inn, never to return again.

Once the door slammed shut, the customers talked within each other, commenting on the event that happened. The fox, John, leaned towards the cat and whispered, "come Giddy. I think we might have found the perfect person who to con."

The muted cat, Giddy, enthusiastically nodded his head at John's plan. He grabbed the white rabbit's wrist and the three of them walked out of the inn to go after Jessica.

After all, this con life was for them.


	4. The Fatal Bite

**I don't own Disney**

* * *

"Here we are," Snow White announced as Pinocchio stepped into a forest and saw a small cottage. A little deer, followed by a gray rabbit, happily pranced over to Snow White. The fawn pushed his head under Snow White's arm and she stroked his head. "Hello there Bambi," she greeted the little fawn.

The fawn, Bambi, looked at Pinocchio with curious eyes. He took a step forward and sniffed his hand. Pinocchio looked at the fawn's snout and then at Snow White. "Go ahead and pet him," she gently told the little boy. Pinocchio slowly raised his hand and softly petted the fawn. Feeling the child's gentle touch, Bambi enjoyed the stroking.

Snow White giggled, "I think he likes you," she said with a smile. "Would you like to play with him while I go inside and make a pie?"

"What's it for?" Pinocchio asked.

"It's for one of my friends that lives here. It's his birthday today," she explained. That specific dwarf that was born on this very day was Grumpy. Even though Snow White believed that Grumpy was not fond of her, it didn't matter that much. She didn't know the reason why he didn't like her, but she liked him as a friend nevertheless. "Are you going be alright here?" she asked Pinocchio.

"Uh-huh," Pinocchio nodded, "I'll just play with Figaro, this fawn, and the bunny."

"Alright," Snow White agreed, "I will take little Cleo into the cottage." She took the fishbowl into her hands and looked at the female goldfish that was excitedly swimming in the water. She approached the cottage, opened the door, and walked inside the house. Snow White hummed the tune of "Someday My Prince Will Come" as she put Cleo's bowl on the table and began to assemble her ingredients for the pie. Once she had her ingredients, she looked out the window and found Pinocchio laughing as Figaro and the gray rabbit played. "What a sweet child," she smiled.

Jiminy hopped in front of the fawn. Bambi looked at the grass and lowered his head to get better look. "Jiminy Cricket," he tipped his head at the fawn.

"Bambi," the fawn answered, "and that's Thumper," he said as he nudged his head towards the gray bunny.

"So you seem to know Snow White really well. What's she like?" he asked the fawn.

"She is a very nice girl," Bambi answered. "Everyone of us animals loves her very much. Even the seven dwarfs really like her too."

Jiminy smiled. Looks like the Blue Fairy made the right choice about Pinocchio's new mother.

"Where are you going Figaro?" Pinocchio asked the black and white kitten.

Figaro only let out a small meow and slowly advanced towards a green bush. He sniffed the bush and immediately backed away when the leaves rustled. Figaro lifted his small paw and swatted a little leaf. When he did that, a furry orange head that belonged to a kitten with green eyes and a pink bow wrapped around it's neck popped out. "Meow," it mewled.

Figaro jumped backwards when the kitten meowed. Bambi and Thumper approached the kitten and looked at her. To Pinocchio, the kitten looked lost. She turned her head and looked at Figaro, who immediately took a step back. Thumper giggled and looked at Bambi, "he must be shy," he commented.

Bambi's ears suddenly perked up when he heard a twig snap in the distance. He turned his head and saw a dark cloaked figure walking through the woods. The only people that Bambi and the rest of the animals recognized were the seven dwarfs and Snow White. Who was this old woman? His eyes followed her figure when she made her way towards the window where Snow White was baking.

Snow White looked up when a dark shadow blocked the sunlight. She gasped and saw the old woman standing by the window.

Bambi scrunched his eyes at the woman. He didn't know why but she looked extremely suspicious. It was either that, or animal instincts that told him to do something about this. "Thumper," he called his friends as the gray rabbit hopped over to him, "we have to get the animals, something is up." With that, the fawn and the rabbit disappeared into the forest.

Pinocchio heard Bambi's hooves lightly touched the ground as he pranced away. "Where are they going? he asked only to receive a shrug from Jiminy. He looked up and saw the blue birds flying away from the branch that they were perched on as they headed deeper into the forest. "I guess I'll just go inside," he said as he picked up Figaro from the ground and walked towards the cottage.

The orange kitten got up on her paws and followed Pinocchio into the cottage. Pinocchio opened the door and walked inside and the kitten followed him in. Snow White turned around and smiled at Pinocchio.

"Who is this little bundle of joy?" the old woman asked as she looked at Pinocchio.

"This is my little boy," Snow White answered as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello," Pinocchio waved at the old woman. He suddenly thought about Snow White's words. _I'm her little boy?_ he thought as a bright smile made its way to his lips.

"Ohhh," the old woman said in a tight voice as if Pinocchio had spoiled her plans. "Would you like an apple dear?" she asked as she pulled out a green apple from her basket and held the fruit towards his face.

"No thank you," Pinocchio shook his head, "my father said never to take anything from strangers." He mentally pouted at the thought of his dead father. He wished that he was alive so he could meet Snow White and be with the both of them.

The old woman's face turned into a grimace. "It's just a healthy fruit that I'm offering," she sweetly smiled, "it's also good for you." She put the green apple into the basket and pulled out a shiny red apple. "I am giving this one to this lovely young lady." She placed the apple on Snow White's hands and told her to eat it. "One bite of this and it will make your dreams come true."

"It's a magic apple?" Pinocchio enthusiastically asked.

"Would you like one?" the old woman asked.

"No thank you. I already got my wish," he smiled at Snow White that had already bitten into the fruit. "Did you get your wish?" he asked her.

Snow White elegantly chewed on the juicy bite as the sweet juice trickled down her throat. Suddenly, that sweet juice turned into an acid-like taste. "Oh," she softly said as she gently put her hand on her throat.

"M-Mom?" Pinocchio said as he looked at her pale face. "Mother?"

Snow White's brown eyes rolled at the back of her head, her body became limp, and she collapsed to the ground. The fatal fruit rolled out of her hand and at Pinocchio's foot. "MOTHER!" he yelled, running to her side. Snow White wasn't breathing. She was dead.

He raised his tear-stained eyes and looked at the old woman. She wasn't a nice lady. She had killed his mother! Hearing his cries, Jiminy hopped onto the windowsill and examined the scene. He gasped when he saw the dead girl on the floor. "Pinoke!" he yelled, "get out of there!"

The old woman held out her arms in front of Pinocchio as id she was going to hug him. Truth was, she wanted to kill him just as she had done with Snow White. "Come with me my little one," she said in a sweet voice, "I will make sure that you will stay quiet." At that last sentence, her voice turned dangerous.

Pinocchio gasped as he took a step back and tripped over Snow White's legs. Jiminy couldn't let this happen. He jumped away from the windowsill and landed on the tip of the old woman's nose. "BOO!" he yelled.

"AHH!" she screamed as she took a step back and covered the tip of her nose with her hand.

Jiminy hopped away from her nose and landed on Pinocchio's shoulder. "We have to go!" he urged the frightened child.

"What about mother?" Pinocchio bawled.

"We have to leave!" Jiminy urged him. Pinocchio jumped to his feet, grabbed Cleo's fishbowl, Figaro, and the orange kitten and left the cottage. Where his legs would take him, he didn't know.


	5. Belle

**I don't own any Disney movies**

* * *

John, Giddy, and the white rabbit ran after Jessica. "Excuse me!" John yelled, "young lady, excuse me!"

Jessica heard that someone was calling after her. She halted her steps, turned around and saw that John and Giddy were catching up with her. She let out a sigh and continued to run away from them. She didn't want to see nor talk to anyone. Especially to John and Giddy.

John stopped running when he saw Jessica turn to the right on a corner. He bent his knees and rested his hands on them where he tried to catch his breath. "You," he panted as he pointed at the frightened white rabbit. He reached out and pulled him by the ears towards him. "Get her and bring her to us. If you're not back in an hour, I will hunt you down," he growled at threw the rabbit to the ground.

Frightened, the rabbit got up from the ground and ran after Jessica.

* * *

She couldn't think straight right now. She turned her head to look behind her to make sure that John and Giddy weren't following her. Seeing that no one was around, she rested her back beside a wall, let out a defeated sigh and sank to the ground. Jessica buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She had no job and couldn't pay to get out of her apartment and get another one.

Jessica flinched when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She immediately looked up and saw a young girl with brown hair and a concerned look in her brown eyes. Jessica looked over at her right arm and saw that she was carrying a basket filled with books. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. "Do you need any help?"

Jessica swept her hand over her eyes and cleared the tears away. "Thank you but I am fine," she answered with a small, false smile.

The girl held out her hand towards Jessica and helped her up. "You're a mess," she said as she looked at Jessica's blotchy tear-stained face and the dirty clothes that she was wearing. "Do you live far away from here?" she asked.

"I don't think I would even be allowed to go back," Jessica slowly shook her head. What was the point of even going back? Once she entered the apartment, the landlord would have kicked her out anyway for not paying the rent.

"You can stay with me," the girl offered.

Jessica's eyes brightened when she said that. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," the girl nodded her head. "My father wouldn't mind. I can help you get a job too. What was your occupation last time?"

"A waitress at the Red Lobster Inn," Jessica answered, finally glad to be away from that job, "these are the clothes that I had to wear."

The girl looked at the short outfit. Jessica waited for her to make a snarky comment but was surprised when she said, "you poor thing. Don't worry, the job that I am going to find you does not involve wearing clothes like this."

_Looks like there are some decent people around here_ Jessica thought. "What's your name?" she asked her, hoping to make friends with a girl like this.

"Belle," the girl smiled as she shook Jessica's hand, "you are?"

"Jessica," she smiled. Maybe this would be a start to a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Pinocchio found himself back at the marketplace. Hours before, he had been at the same place trying to find the young girl that the fairy had described to him. Now, he had no other quests to find another mother. He didn't want another mother. When he was with Snow White he felt really connected to her. He felt lost and scared after what had happened to her. When Pinocchio was a puppet, he had gotten in much mischief and he had felt alone and scared during those times too. Now that he was alone too, he hoped that he didn't run into John, Giddy, Stromboli, or the Coachman.

Letting out a sigh, he sat down on some steps and tried to catch his breath from all the running that he had done. Jiminy jumped on Pinocchio's knee. "I can't believe this Jiminy," Pinocchio said, "I lost the best mother in the world."

Jiminy thought that Pinocchio shouldn't have made such a sudden judgement towards her since he had met her for the first time. However, listening to Bambi's and Thumper's words about her, he considered her to be a very pretty and wonderful girl. "We might still have a chance to find someone else," he assured Pinocchio.

"I don't want another mother," Pinocchio shook his head, "I want her!"

Jiminy wished that he could do something to help him. If he possessed the power to bring the dead back to life, he would do it. Too bad that he didn't wish for that power. He sat down on Pinocchio's knee and placed his cheeks on his hands and watched Figaro and the orange kitten playing together with Cleo watching them. _At least they are enjoying themselves _Jiminy thought.

* * *

Belle and Jessica arrived at the marketplace. "My house is a couple of blocks down there," she said as vaguely pointed in front of her. The two women continued to walk when Belle caught something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and turned her head to the left only to see a sad little boy sitting by the footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I believe that little boy needs some help," Belle said as she changed her direction and approached the little boy.

Pinocchio looked up when he saw two young women approaching him. Jiminy immediately blushed when he saw the two beauties. Belle knelt to the ground and looked at Pinocchio with her soft brown eyes and a warm smile. "Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Jiminy jumped over to Belle and said, "he just lost his mother and we don't have a place to go."

Jessica gasped when she heard the cricket say such things. She gently put her hand over her mouth and said, "the poor child."

"You can come with us and we'll take care of you," Belle offered.

Pinocchio sniffled. These two ladies may not be Snow White but at least they were nice. "Okay," he said, feeling slightly better. "Is it okay if my pets can come with me?"

Belle looked over at the two kittens and the little goldfish. "Of course," she said. She gently picked up Figaro and the small orange kitten in both of her hands. "They are so cute," she cooed as she looked at the two kittens.

Jessica gently picked up the fishbowl. "This is one lovely fish," she said as she smiled at Cleo who did a little swirl in the water and covered her face with her tail. After having gathered the pets, the girls took Pinocchio over to Belle's house.

While they were walking, Belle looked at Jessica. "I am a librarian at a school. Would you like to work there with me in the meantime?" she offered.

Jessica thought about the offer. It was much better than being a waitress in a place filled with drunk men that pinched her whenever she passed their tables. "Alright," she agreed, "thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Belle said with a soft nod, "and maybe he can go to school there," she said as she nudged her head at Pinocchio. "Education goes a long way."


	6. The Deal

**I don't own Disney**

* * *

The seven dwarfs were shaken up when the animals appeared at their diamond mine. They were immediately transported home where they came upon a horrific sight. Before them sprawled on the floor was Snow White. There was no breath of life in her. Bambi felt guilty for not trusting his instincts about the old woman in the first place. If he had left early to warn his mother about her, Snow White wouldn't be dead now.

Sensing that her little fawn was troubled, Bambi's mother gave him a nuzzle followed by a lick on his head. She didn't want to believe that such a lovely and sweet girl had been tricked and died as a result. Bambi lifted his head and gave her a sad look.

The dwarfs were in shock and in mourning about this. None of them had the ability to bring her back to life, but they were going to honor her with a proper casket, flowers, and later a burial. In the meantime, one of the dwarfs by the name of Doc said to the others, "whoever was responsible for this, shall pay merely-I-I mean dearly!" He couldn't stand the sight of the dead girl so he walked upstairs and into the room that he shared with the rest of the dwarfs assembled the beds together so Snow White's body could fit. He walked back into the kitchen and said to the rest of the dwarfs, "we have to carry her upstairs, we cannot leave her here."

Three dwarfs ran of Snow White's left side and the other's to the right. Doc gently grabbed her ankles and lifted them off the ground. The six dwarfs on the left and right lifted her body off the ground and carried her upstairs. This was a little challenging for them because they were trying to be careful with her body and not bump it around. When they reached the room, they gently laid her body across the beds.

Happy ran over to the closet and pulled out a bed cover for cover Snow White. It was a creamy white color and clean since Snow White had done all the work around the house. He walked over to Snow White's body and covered her waist and legs with it.

Sneezey headed downstairs and grabbed a couple of candles and a box of matches. He arrived in the bedroom and set each candle on top of a furniture. He lit up the candles and the light created an elegant surrounding in the room.

In the meantime, Sleepy was already outside. He picked the best flowers that he could find and pulled them out of the Earth. The flowers were blue colored with light green leaves hanging out of the stem. He ran into the house and upstairs. Sleepy walked over to Snow White and crossed her hands on her chest. He put the stems of the flowers under her hands as if she was clutching them.

Dopey had his face buried within his long sleeves, while Bashful hung his arms across Dopey's shoulders and mourned along with him.

Grumpy on the other hand had his arms crossed and looked across the room. He was trying to avoid looking at the girl's body because he would be filled with guilt of the way he had treated her before she died. "Take your hats off men," Doc suddenly spoke as he took off his, "it's time to pay some respect to such a delightful girl." Grumpy took off his head but his eyes suddenly bounced over to the body. His furrowed eyebrows relaxed and tears welled into his eyes and slipped down his face. His cold heart had been finally been broken.

* * *

"Oh no," a white rabbit gasped as he saw the sun starting to set. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" It had been more than an hour when John had told Roger to get back, but he couldn't go back to that fox empty-handed. He had promised to return with Jessica but he hadn't found her yet. What if John predicted that Roger had finally escaped his clutches? That would make matters worse for him.

"Why did I get myself into this mess?" Roger asked himself. A mess indeed. Before meeting John and Giddy, Roger had a happy life. He had always been the helpful rabbit to anyone until John came along. John had committed a crime in a store by stealing all the money. The fox's attitude towards the policemen was as if he was in distress. Roger had been there when John had committed the crime and he thought about telling the truth to the police or just let John be free. Roger had covered for John and lied to the police. At Roger's little lie made John think that he could easily manipulate him get away with his illegal acts. With his little white lie, the police arrested Roger. John and Giddy had gone to his prison cell for a little visit and John invited him to be in the group. Roger happily accepted only to get out of jail but the fox had kept him under a close watch until now.

So what if he returned with the girl? It wasn't as if John was going to give him a trophy. He was going to manipulate that girl and steal something of hers. Roger couldn't do that to her. She had been through enough for today and he also knew that the chances of escaping John was zero. He decided that it was better to just turn himself in to the fox and deal with the consequences that were going to come him way.

* * *

"School?" Pinocchio echoed the word that Belle had mentioned. He had never been to a school before, excluding the fact that he was tricked by John to skip school and then kidnapped by a malicious puppeteer.

Belle gave him a nod followed by a smile. "I think that every single child should have a chance to be educated."

"Gee!" Pinocchio started to get a little excited over the fact that he was going to go to school. This was also his chance to make some new friends. "When do I get to start?"

"How about tomorrow?" Belle asked him. "Today was the first day and starting a day late is not that challenging to catch up."

"Only that he has to learn the teachers' names and get to know the students," Jessica jumped in. She had changed out of her waitress costume and was wearing a brown dress with maroon slippers. She didn't find this outfit at all fashionable but it was better than that waitress outfit.

Belle looked at Jessica and gave her a little look followed by a smile. "He will catch up, he is a smart little boy," she said as she stroked Pinocchio's hair. She looked at him and said with a smile, "I can go and get your school materials at the library." She felt herself getting a little excited after Pinocchio gave her a bright smile. Belle never thought that she was going to meet anyone that shared the same passion that she had, especially a child.

"I could go and get them for you," Jessica offered. She was thankful that Belle had offered her with a place to stay so why not take an extra chore off her back? "I just noticed that the local library was not far away from here."

"Of course," Belle smiled, "if you don't mind." She got up from the table and grabbed a piece of paper and some ink. With a feathered quill, she wrote down the needed school materials on the paper. After she was finished, she rolled the piece of paper and fished some coins out of her apron. She got up from the table and handed the rolled paper and coins to Jessica.

Jessica clutched the money and unrolled the paper. Her eyes widened when she saw the list. "That's a lot of items," she commented.

"But there should be enough money to afford them," Belle told her as she pointed at Jessica's clutched hand.

Pinocchio got up from his chair and looked at Jessica. "Can I come with you?" he asked her.

"Of course," Jessica answered as he grabbed her hand and they headed out the door.

* * *

Roger Rabbit had decided to head back to John and Giddy but something had stopped him from going there. It was that he didn't want to see an enraged fox and cat beating him. Right now, he was hiding in a dark alley and hoping to stay there as safely as he could. He gasped when he heard a small mouse scurrying by, in fear that it was John. What if John had found Jessica and was bribing her? He couldn't just sit here and let John do that. He had to find Jessica and warn her before anything happened to her.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out the alley and into the village. His eyes bulged when he saw an orange color flash before his eyes. He hid beside a wall and peeked out. Roger was relieved when he saw an orange cat passing by with a white cat beside him and a litter of three kittens that were white, black, and orange. When the cats passed by, the shadow of a woman and a child passed by him. He looked up and saw that it was Jessica holding a child by the hand.

Roger jumped away from the wall but as he was about to run over to her, someone pulled him by the back of the collar and into the alley. Roger was thrown to the ground. He turned his head and saw that John and Giddy had already found him.

"Where have you been?" John asked him.

"I-I-I-I-" Roger stuttered. "I found her." He pointed to Jessica's small figure disappearing into the distance.

John turned his head and looked into the distance. A sly smile made its way to his lips. "Good," he said, "even though it took you a long time to find that dame. For a second we thought that you betrayed us, didn't we Giddy?" the fox asked the cat who excitedly nodded his head.

"No," Roger shook his head, "I would never do that."

John knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Roger. "Liar!" he snapped as he raised the back of his hand in the air, causing Roger to flinch. John laughed at the rabbit's sudden fright. "Do you really believe that I would strike you?"

_Yes _Roger thought but he only shook his head from side to side. "I think I will go and find that girl now," he said as he got up from the ground and started to walk away from John and Giddy.

Giddy held his cane in front of Roger's foot and tripped him. John bent to the ground and picked Roger by the back of the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. "Listen here rabbit and listen good," he said in a serious tone of voice that made Roger shake to the knees. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you were trying to run away from us. You do that again and you'll beg for your life," he set Roger back to the ground. "However, I can be a considerate person. You bring that girl to us and Giddy and I promise that we'll never bother you again." In his little promise, John sneakingly winked at Giddy without Roger noticing.

"You won't?" Roger asked with a lot of hope in his voice.

"Of course we won't," John "promised" with a smile.

That was a lot to ask for if Roger wanted to be free from them. If John kept the end of his bargain, Roger would be free but Jessica wouldn't. However, what he had witness at the Lobster Inn in the scene with Gaston, that girl was capable of taking care of herself. Roger took a deep breath and looked at John. "I'll do it," he finally said.

John's lips stretched into a smile. A smile that was evil enough to make Roger's legs shake.


	7. The Fatal Drink

**I don't own Disney**

* * *

Jessica entered inside the bookstore with Pinocchio by her side. Pinocchio smiled widely when he noticed the row of books that were resting on the shelves. "Hello young man," an old man with white hair and glasses smiled at Pinocchio, "what may I help you with?"

Jessica turned her head to the owner of the store and walked over to him. "We are trying to find some of these books on this list," she said as she pointed to the list.

The old librarian took the list in his hands and fixed his glasses to get a better look at the handwriting. He looked up at them and smiled, "are you by any chance staying with Belle?" he asked them.

"How did you know?" Jessica asked.

"Oh that girl is such a joy when she comes to my store," he said, "she has picked out every single book from this store and she would borrow the same one over and over again."

Jessica had no idea how to respond to his comment. She had spent half of her time making herself beautiful and working at the Lobster Inn. She didn't have much time to sit down and read like Belle did. "That's...great," she reluctantly answered.

"The school books and other materials are right over there," the librarian said as he pointed to the right where a stack of books and school materials rested, "get as many materials as you need and I'll pay for them myself."

"Oh no you don't have to," Jessica shook her head, "I have money to pay for the items."

"Bah," the librarian said as he shook his hands in the air, "a friend of Belle's is a friend of mine."

Once he walked away, Jessica and Pinocchio walked over to the right section of the library and began to pick out the books that were needed for school.

* * *

In the outskirts of town, a large palace shadowed over the homes. Inside the palace, a chubby sultan sat down at the dinner table. The servants had made him a banquet to enjoy but the man was not hungry, for his daughter was not there to eat it with him. His daughter's pet tiger stalked over to the sultan and let out a soft purr as the sultan stroked his head with his hand. "Where could she be Rajah?" the sultan said to the tiger. "How can I just sit here and eat when she could be gone?" Ever since his wife had died, his daughter had always been close to his heart, irregardless that she was a rebel.

Rajah pulled his head away from the Sultan's hand and let out a small whine. He missed his friend just as much as the sultan did. The tiger suddenly turned his head when he heard the door of the dining room opening. Rajah stood up on his paws and let out a tiny growl when he saw the sultan's vizier.

"Now, now Rajah," the sultan said, "be nice. Jafar! How good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual," the vizier, Jafar, answered as he floated over to the left side of the table and towered over the sultan. "Although, I am sensing that you are worried my liege."

"Awwk worried," the red parrot, Iago, chirped as he perched himself on Jafar's shoulder.

"Oh I am," the sultan answered, forgetting to give Iago a cracker when he spoke. Iago let out a sigh of relief when a cracker wasn't plunged into his throat.

"Whatever may it be," Jafar pressed on.

"It's Jasmine," the sultan continued to talk to his trusted vizier about his daughter, "I haven't seen her since last afternoon and I am worried about her."

Jafar let out a small smile when the sultan mentioned that his daughter was nowhere to be seen in the castle. All this time, this sinister man had been making a plan and this was the perfect time to accomplish it. He turned his eyes back to the sultan as he began to speak once more, "I know that she is upset about all these suitors that I'm sending her."

"She must feel a little stressed out, like you are my liege," Jafar told him.

"I suppose so," the sultan continued, "but she'll turn sixteen in two more days and there's no time for her to find the right suitor as she, and I quote, wants for love."

Jafar put his hand over a golden goblet that was filled with red wine and gave the sultan a coy smile. "I am sure that a beautiful girl like her will be able to find a real suitor soon enough."

"I have the same hopes," the sultan said as he grabbed the goblet with his hands and bought the cup close to his lips. He took a small sip of the drink and set it back down on the table. "Thank you for your concern Jafar, I knew that I can always count on you."

"I am always happy to help," Jafar said with a smile as he floated away from the table. With his back turned to the sultan, he heard a loud wheezing noise coming out of the sultan's throat. The wheezing was followed by a loud, hacking couch. Jafar immediately turned around and ran over to the sultan. "My liege, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he put a hand on his back.

However, the sultan made no attempt to answer. He had his plump hands wrapped around his throat and he was continuing to cough. Rajah leaped over to the sultan's side but Jafar immediately pointed his snake staff in front of the tiger and a red light escaped from the snake's mouth. The light hit Rajah's body and tranquilized him. He felt his body growing weak and his eyes getting heavier and heavier as his head made contact with the floor.

The sultan let out another torturing cough as his fell face down on the table. Jafar's hand never left the sultan's small back as he had a malicious smile plastered over his face. "Is he dead?" Iago asked as he flew off Jafar's shoulder and perched on the table.

"Yes," Jafar said, "with the sultan out of the way, his precious daughter will hear about this tragedy and she will never show her face at this palace again. Now it's my turn to be the sultan of this palace."

Iago tapped his beak with his wing, "then who will take over the throne after you're gone?" Iago asked. "I-I-I am not saying that you're old and you're gonna die any day but I am just curious," he finished after Jafar sent him a nasty glare.

"I will worry about that when the time comes, in the meantime, I should let the palace know about their 'dear' sultan," he sarcastically said, "and dispose of this...beast," he added as he gave a light kick on Rajah's side. He swung back his long robe behind him and walked out of the dining room.


End file.
